Light of the Moon
by moonlightfan44
Summary: Takes place 15 years later after Mick and Beth meet. And of course, they fall in love and get married. They have 4 children who suddenly go missing. The story is centered around the kids 15 years later. Not good at summaries but please R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's my first Moonlight story and it takes place 15 years after Mick and Beth meet. They fall in love and get married and have 4 kids. 3 boys, 1 girl. What more can be said? So this story is about their kids, who live in Jacksonville, Florida. Mick and Beth live in California, who have been looking for their kids for 11 years. The prologue takes place in 1996 when they had their 4th kid.**

Prologue

"Mick, I've never been so happy before in my life. I love all of you with my whole heart." Beth said holding her newly born son. Mick cuddled up to her on the couch, along with their other kids.

"Me either. You guys mean the whole world to me." Mick said, his 2-year-old daughter now climbing on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her.

"If this was my last day on Earth, I would be fully content with everything I have." He said and kissed his wife.

"Don't think that. You'll have us forever." Beth said cuddling up to her husband. He kissed her head.

"I sure hope so." Mick said, then his son yawned.

"Let's go to bed now." Mick said. He picked up his son and daughter. Then Beth picked up their other 2 sons. They walked upstairs and put the kids to bed.

_Around midnight, a stranger in a black cloak broke into their apartment and took the kids. Mick and Beth didn't hear the stranger since Mick just took the cure and was now in a heavy sleep. Beth quite frankly could hardly hear anything in her sleep._

**A/N: Sorry I left you like this. You're gonna hear more about Mick and Beth in future chapters though, I promise. Chapter 1 will be much better. Please review. :D**


	2. 13 Years Later

**A/N: Here's the 1st chapter. In this chapter, you'll be introduced to Mick and Beths's kids along with their friends.**

**Disclaimer: NOT me!! But if I were, Mick and Beth would already have kids.**

**Rating: Viewer discretion is advised. Rated T for language, crude humor, and mild sexual content. **

**Plot: Let's put it this way.........There is NO plot! Yet, anyway. Idk where I'm gonna go with this. Hope you like it though. :D**

Chapter 1

Setting: Jacksonville, Florida.

Place: Where the kids live, along with their friends in a glass house.

Time: 11:30 PM

13 YEARS LATER

"You know, ever since we've been kidnapped, life has been so much better." Ashley said as she was relaxing in the hot tub.

"Yeah, wonder where that asshole is." Taylor said and sipped her O+ blood.

"I don't care where. It seems like that guy kidnapped us, to protect us, then brought us here. I think I remember him leaving after that. I don't know though." Ashley said.

"Rumor is.....the guy was murdered after he brought you 2 here." James said and climbed in the jacuzzi and wrapped his arm around Taylor. Taylor's fangs extended.

"You better get your arm off me before I bite you." Taylor said. James made a mean cat noise and put up a claw. Ashley frowned at him.

"I mean it. I'll bite you." Taylor said.

"Ok, ok, fine." James said as he took his arm off her. He moved to the other side of the tub where Ashley was. He moved closer to her until she was up against the jacuzzi wall.

Taylor mouthed 'Bite him.' Ashley shook her head no.

"No, but just move away from me! I have personal space issues." Ashley said and pushed James off her.

"Yeah and commitment issues." He muttered. Of course Ashley and Taylor heard. Ashley just stared blankly ahead, ignoring what he just said.

"Hey, come join the club!" James said as Alex and Cole came to relax in the hot tub. Alex went over to Taylor.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from me. I hate this blood, and I'm so damn thirsty! If you come closer, I'll bite your neck." Taylor said as Ashley laughed at her brother. Alex just ran over to the spot in the hot tub between James and Taylor. Cole got in on the opposite side.

**A/N: You have now met 3 of Mick and Beth's kids. Which ones were they??? I'll introduce you to them now, starting with the oldest. I'll also put their friends in here.**

Name: Ashley St. John

Sex: Female

DOB: January 17, 1994, Palm Springs, CA

Hair: Long dark brown (she dyed it light brown), wavy hair (straightened her hair).

Eyes: Dark blue

Likes: Chinese food, boys, singing, dancing, swimming, playing Lacrosse, and going to the movies.

Dsilikes: Self-centered people (Who doesn't?), gossip, and spiders.

Fave Color: Blue

Relationships: Sister of Alex, Cole, and ?????, daughter of Mick and Beth, best friend of Taylor, and James' love interest (she doesn't know James is in love with her).

Her dream: To reunite with her parents.

Name: Alex St. John

Sex: Male

DOB: July 4, 1994, Los Angeles, CA

Hair: Blonde (with hints of brown), straight hair; about shoulder length.

Eyes: Dark blue

Likes: Every type of food ('scept brussel sprouts), Basketball, Hockey, skateboarding, singing, video games, and the summer (no school!)

Dislikes: Brussel sprouts, the color brown, Soccer, school, and studying.

Fave Color: Blue

Relationships: Identical twin brother of Cole, brother of Ashley and ?????, son of Mick and Beth, boyfriend of Taylor, best friends with Ray and James.

His dream: To be in the NBA, plans to have kids when he's older, after he finds the cure.

Name: Cole St. John

Sex: Male

DOB: July 4, 1994, Los Angeles, CA

Hair: Blonde (with more hints of brown), straight hair; about shoulder length.

Eyes: Green (how?)

Likes: Basketball, Soccer, singing, video games, hanging out at the mall, skateboarding, Biology.

Dislikes: Hockey (because of a Hockey accident the year before), snobby people, Liverwurst, and peas.

Fave Color: Light green

Relationships: Identical twin brother of Alex, brother of Ashley and ?????, son of Mick and Beth, best friends with Ray and James, not currently in a relationship.

His dream: To graduate high school, get through college, and get married and have kids later in his life.

Name: Taylor

Sex: Female

DOB: March 28, 1994, Los Angeles, CA

Hair: Long, straight; blonde hair.

Eyes: Light blue

Likes: Beach Volleyball, Lacrosse, the summer, hanging out with friends, going to the beach, swimming, and going to the movies.

Dislikes: Softball, O+ blood, brussel sprouts.

Fave Color: Light blue

Relationships: Girlfriend of Alex, and best friend of Ashley, parents are unknown.

Her dream: To get out of college.

Name: James Kostan

Sex: Male

DOB: March 2, 1994, Los Angeles, CA

Hair: Short; brown hair down to his ears.

Eyes: Dark blue

Likes: Flirting with Ashley and Taylor, jacuzzis, going to the beach, skateboarding, Baseball, and Hockey.

Dislikes: Mexican food (he's actually allergic to it), the color orange, expensive things, hates spending money on useless stuff.

Fave Color: Black

Relationships: Son of Josef Kostan and Sarah Kostan (formerly Whitley), best friend of Alex and Cole, and is in love with Ashley.

His dream: To be as rich as his dad; reunite with his parents; and to be the boyfriend of Ashley.

**A/N: Those were the kids and their friends so far. When a new imporant character comes in, I'll introduce them also.**


	3. A Day in the Life of James

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry. The first chapter was kind of cocky. Just to let you know, vampires from the west coast are very different from the east coast. You know how they sleep in freezers in Moonlight? Well, now that the kids are on the east coast, they don't sleep. And they definitely can't go out in the sun. They have to stay in their house for that time being. Even glass protects them, pfff. Lol. They go to night classes for school. Well, here's chapter 2.**

**Rating: T for language and teenage sexual nature.**

Chapter 2

Everyone was relaxing in the hot tub. James started flirting with Ashley again.

"Ashley, is he getting on your nerves?" Taylor asked her.

"Sort of." She said and glanced beside her. James made a face.

"Ok, that's it." Taylor said and kicked him right in the balls. Ashley's mouth immediately went wide open.

"Nailed it." Taylor said excitedly. Ashley laughed at her.

"Ouch! What was that for?" James said groaning in pain. He choked. Alex and Cole started laughing.

"You can't flirt with her!" Taylor said. James made a face.

"Why not?!" James said kind of upset.

"Because.......she doesn't want you flirting with her." Taylor said casually and going back to drinking her blood. When she saw James almost kick her down there, she spit out her blood.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" Taylor said.

"You don't need that! You can't have kids anyway." James said. Everyone started laughing. She raised an eyebrow and stood up. They started hoping James would live after this. She walked over to the other side of the hot tub, meanwhile tripping on Alex's feet. She landed in James arms and he planted one on her.

"What the hell?!! That's my girlfriend!" Alex shouted. Taylor backed away made a disgusted face, Ashley laughed, and she sat back down.

"I'm not going there again!" Taylor said pulling the hose to her and spraying the blood out of the water.

"HAHA!" James laughed. Ashley made a face.

"Maybe this is why I don't wanna be with you!" Ashley said.

"Why?" He said acting as if nothing happened. Taylor's jaw dropped open.

"Because you like more than one girl at once and expect to go OUT with more than one girl!" Ashley said grabbing her towel and getting out.

"No I don't!" James said. He made a face and crossed his arms. Cole and Alex shook their heads at him. Taylor raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You shouldn't have done that when you know I'm taken!" Taylor said scolding him.

"Sorry! It was an ACCIDENT!" James said. They all looked at him.

"No it wasn't!" Taylor said.

"Yes it was!" James said, wanting to continue bickering.

"No dude, it really wasn't. And you know that. You hurt my sister. Sorry dude, I'm gonna have to agree with Taylor on this one." Cole said and crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna go apologize." James said, getting out. He made his way over to Ashley who was now about to walk inside.

"Ashley!" James said, grabbing her hand. Ashley looked down at her hand which was now intertwined with his. They both let go.

"I'm sorry." Ashley looked at him, who thought he didn't mean it. She realized it did.

"I really like you. And, I would only ever date one girl and that would be you, if you gave me a chance. I care about you a lot." James said. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to her and kissed him. His eyes were open at first, in surprise, then he closed them. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away and walked inside. He opened his eyes and wiped his hand over his lips and smiled.

"Man, she's fast." James said, soon following her inside. Back in the hot tub, everyone saw and heard everything that happened. They all smiled.

"I'm glad everything is going well now. That way I don't have to kick any other guys in the balls." Alex immediately grabbed his manhood, and swallowed moving over a little bit, kind of afraid. Cole looked down and saw him grabbing himself and tore Alex's hand away from there.

"Don't do that dude, it's gross, unless you like masturbating." Alex immediately swallowed and looked at Cole and made a dirty face. Taylor slowly turnedher face towards them and made a face, looking Alex up and down.

"Do I want to know?" Taylor said questioning Alex grabbing himself.

"He's afraid you're going to kick him in the nuts." Cole said simply.

"I would never do that. Unless you want to be like James was." Taylor said sounding smart. Alex shook his head no and she kissed him.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hmm....maybe? I think it was better than the first chapter to tell you the truth.**


	4. Digging Deeper

**A/N: So, did you like the 2nd chapter? If so, please review. It's very much appreciated. This chapter is mostly going to be about how these vampires live and more on Ashley and James. :D**

**Rating: T for language, sexual content, and some violence.**

Chapter 3

"Hey, Ashley wait!!" James said as Ashley was getting a snack out of the fridge.

"Wait, what're you eating?" James asked.

"Pickles with peanut butter. You should try it." Ashley said dipping a pickle into the peanut butter jar.

"Ok, that's weird. Most people dip celery in peanut butter. Not pickles." James said, making a face.

"Well I'm not most people!" Ashley said munching on her pickle.

"Well, ok. So, you never gave me an answer from outside." James said. Ashley swallowed her pickle.

"An answer to what?" Ashley said. He took her hand, which she now looked down at.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" James asked, now rubbing her hand with his thumb. Ashley swallowed hard.

"Umm...." Before she could answer, he kissed her. She pulled away. And moved back.

"Where are you going?" James said. She moved back. He got close to her again. His face was 2 inches from hers. She wrapped her arms arounds his neck and kissed him one more time.

"Get in the hot tub. I'll meet you there." She said seductively. He put his hand on the counter so he didn't fall over. She turned herself back to the fridge. He swallowed hard and gasped. He muttered "Nice ass.", and walked outside. She laughed and took the chips out of the cupboard.

"Hey give me those." Edward said. He tried to grab them out of Ashley's hand but she moved back.

"Nice bikini." Edward said flirting with her. He tended to do that to get his way.

"Hey, stop. I have a guy now." Ashley said moving back more, with the chips in her hand.He smiled.

"A guy as in.........a boyfriend?" Edward asked mischieviously.

"Sort of." Ashley said. Edward's eyebrows went up.

"Yes." Ashley said. Edward smiled, yet again trying to grab the chips from her. She smiled and ran. He chased her around the counters. She finally climbed on one of the counters and sat down with the bag of chips in her left hand dangling high in the air.

"Very funny, Ashley. Give me those chips before I kiss you. Your brother will be pissed if I do." Edward said.

"You think I'm joking, I'm not. I will do it if that's what it takes." Edward said trying to reach for the bag. He finally kissed her. When she wouldn't give up the bag, he deepened it. She finally gave the bag to him and he pulled away.

"Thank you." He said and walked off sticking some chips into his mouth.

"I bought them." She muttered.

"I heard that." Edward said. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, of course you did." Ashley said, then laughed again. Taylor came inside with a towel around her.

"Hey. Your brothers went skateboarding, if you care." Taylor said and threw the towel on the couch and came over to where Ashley was.

"No, I really don't." Ashley said. Taylor dipped a pickle into the peanut butter jar.

"Of course not." Taylor said. Just then they saw someone by the window, outside.

"Who's that?" Ashley said as she was trying to see who it was, but it was too dark outside.

"I don't know. But this is what I hate about glass houses. Everyone can see what you're doing, EVERY minute of the day! But glass protects vampires so....." Taylor said Ashley squinted her eyes to see what the guy was doing.

"Wait....what is he doing?" Ashley said. Just then they heard galss shatter. It came over from where that guy was. Ashley hopped off the counter.

"You, asshole!!! You'll be getting a bill from my insurance!" Ashley yelled at the guy on the floor, who was now covered in glass. He looks like someone they know.

"Ouch." The guy said and got up. Ashley looked at his face closely. It was the Korean dude in their class named Jake.

"Jake!!?" Ashley yelled. As soon as Taylor heard Ashley say Jake, she ran over to where they were. James came in the front door, along with Alex and Cole.

"You know, we really need security." James suggested....more like implied. Ashley looked at him and crossed her arms.

"I thought you were skateboarding." Ashley said, now looking at Alex and Cole.

"Well, we were but James came to get us when he heard glass break." Cole said. Ashley just stared at them.

"You couldn't knock on the front door?!" Ashley yelled at Jake.

"Sorry." He said. Everyone walked back over to the kitchen and Ashley went over to the other side of the island.

"So, what kind of blood do you drink?" Jake asked. No one seemed to notice what he had just asked.

"Oh, I drink O+." Ashley said. Everyone looked at her but she was staring at the counter and didn't seem to notice what was going on.

"So, you guys are vampires?" Jake said and laughed.

"How did you know that?" Ashley asked then slapped her forehead.

"Nice going." Taylor said and dipped another pickle in the peanut butter.

"So you guys ARE vampires?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Yes." Everyone said seriously.

"But you're sworn to tell no one." Alex said. Jake nodded.

"Of course I won't tell anyone." Jake said. Alex nodded. He looked at Taylor and Ashley who were now eating.

"Why are you guys eating? Are you two like not vampires or something?" Jake said and made a confused face.

"We're allowed to eat." Taylor said. Jake's eyebrow went up.

"Really?" Jake asked. Everyone nodded.

"So, can you drink soda? Or anything besides blood?" Jake asked. Once again, everyone nodded. His eyes went wide.

"Yeah we can. We just have to make sure we drink 3 glasses of blood a day, 'cause we have to live off it." Ashley said. Jake nodded.

"Hmm. Interesting." Jake said.

"Vampires in the east coast are different from vampires on the west coast. We had advantages and disadvantages. So do they." Ashley said.

"Ok. I have time, you can tell me." Jake said. Everyone looked at him.

"Hey, you guys are my friends. It's only fair to know." Jake said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Vampires in the east coast can eat and drink. Other, than blood. But we have to make sure we have at least 3 glasses a day. Because as I said before, we live off blood just like ALL vampires. We also have our disadvantages to. We can't go out in the day AT ALL. Otherwise, we burn to a crisp." Ashley said. Jake laughed at the last sentence. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry." Jake said and turned his head.

"And, we don't sleep." She said. Jake looked at her closely.

"AT ALL." She said. He nodded.

"I didn't say it was a disadvantage though. So, on the west coast vampires CAN'T eat. They have to have a certain amount of blood a day like us. But they have to drink more. Maybe they don't have a certain amount a day. I just know they live off of it to. They sleep in freezers, NOT coffins. And they can go out in the day, just not for long periods of time." Ashley explained and paused, as Jake was now processing everything.

"Wow, that's really interesting." Jake said and smiled. Everyone just looked at him.

"You think it is, until you get turned into a vampire. Speaking of turning, we all get turned the same way. The vampire bites your neck until your unconcious. The vampire then bites their arm and they pour the blood into the human's mouth, therefore turning them into a vampire. Sometimes they live, sometimes they don't. It all depends how much blood the vampire took from them. That's why we're way more careful then humans, no offense." Ashley said. Jake nodded.

"So, how do you guys die?" Jake asked. Everyone paused for a moment.

"Well, the west coast vampires can get killed from fire, decapitation, silver, or too much sun, which can happen eventually. And the east coast vampires can't die, just like in Twilight. But we CAN die if we go out in the sun." Ashley said. Jake nodded, but then got confused.

"Wait, what about this glass house? How does the sun not get to you?" Jake asked.

"Funny you should mention that." James said.

"Well the vampires are invincible as long as they're inside. Meaning, the sun's rays can't get to the vampires, even if they're in a glass house." James said.

"That's really cool! Is it like that for west coast vampires?" Jake asked. Everyone shook their head no.

"So, can you die by a cross or garlic?" Everyone laughed.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I told you. We can only die by the sun. That's the bigger difference between the east and west coast vampires. But, now we're in trouble." Ashley said. Everyone looked to the ground.

"Why?" Jake asked. Alex turned his head to the one side of the broken house.

"Oh, sorry. I'll have that fixed. What's your repairman's phone number?" Jake asked. Everyone looked at him and made a face.

"The same as yours dude. Except you don't get a repairman to fix some glass. You have to call the Window Company. Or the glass house company" Alex said and laughed. Everyone looked at HIM now.

"This is serious, man." Cole said.

"Do you want to help?" Taylor asked.

"Of course! I don't want you to die because of something I did!" Jake said. Everyone smiled.

"Here." Taylor put the phone book in front of him and turned to the correct page.

"Call this number." Taylor said and pointed to the number.

"Ok." Jake said and dialed the number.

"They said they would be here at 3:00 AM, since the closest Glass House company you have is 3 hours away and their company is in Georgia." Jake said.

"We're vampires we heard everything he said." Alex said. Taylor lightly smacked him on the arm.

"What city in Georgia?" Ashley asked.

"Albany. They said it was like 3 hours and 20 minutes away." Jake said.

"Ok. Estimated time, 3 hours and 20 minutes. They should be getting here around 3:30 AM, I guess." Ashley said and smiled.

"Thanks Jake. Just don't do that again!" Ashley said, then smiled.

"Ok. Sorry guys." Jake said.

"Apology accepted." Everyone said.

**A/N: This was about the longest chapter I've written out of both my stories. But, I hope you liked it. Also, Albany, GA really is like 3 hours away from Jacksonville. I spent 20 minutes researching it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should be making Chapter 4 tonight. Please review! Thx! :D**


	5. Love Affair

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to create this chapter. Busy with the other story! This chapter has more James and Ashley.**

Chapter 4

It was 4:00 AM, and the window fixing guys had left. It looked great. And Jake even paid for it. Cole, Alex and Jake went into the hot tub. Ashley and James stayed inside, admiring the one part of the house. They went to go sit on the sofa. Ashley turned on the TV. James was only looking at Ashley. After a while, Ashley turned her head and looked at James, wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"What?" Ashley said. James shook his head and scooted over closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her. Ashley dropped the remote on the floor and put her arms on his shoulders. It got to the point where he pushed her down on the sofa, and layed on top of her. They started making out. They heard the door open and James immediately pulled away, and sat up. They turned their heads to the TV, as if nothing happened. Alex, Cole, and Jake were just getting snacks from the kitchen. They sat down on the sofa and watched TV with Ashley and James. Ashley eyed James. They got up and went outside to the hot tub. Alex, Cole, and Jake looked at them and shrugged their shoulders. They turned their attention back to the TV.

James got in first, taking Ashley's hand and she got in. She leaned her head against the back of the hot tub. He took her hand and put his arm around her. She smiled.

"Look, about what happened inside..." Ashley started to say.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, just got a little carried away." James said and blushed.

"We should probably just take things a little slow." Ashley said. James looked at her and forced a smile onto his face.

"Ok, cool, I guess." James said and laughed. Ashley smiled.

"I'm going to get some blood. Want some?" Ashley asked. James nodded.

"Yeah, sure. What kind?" James asked.

"Well, I'm drinking AB+. You?" Ashley asked and got out of the hot tub.

"Same thing. Thanks." James said. Ashley walked inside. She heard chatting about her and James. Sure sounded like Jake really liked her. She blushed and swallowed hard. She acted like she hadn't heard anything and she walked in the room where they keep the blood. She poured some AB+ into 2 glasses. She took it back outside and handed one glass to James. She got in the hot tub and started drinking her blood.

"This is good. Beats O+." Ashley said and rolled her eyes. James laughed. Just then, their moment broke when Jake walked out by the hot tub.

"Uh oh. Looks like something's up." James said.

"Ashley, can you come here?" Jake asked. Ashley nodded and put her glass down. She got out of the hot tub.

"Hey. What's up?" Ashley asked, and frowned. Jake took her hand and led her to the love swing out back. They sat down on it. He leaned back and rocked them.

"What're you doing?" Ashley asked. She was wondering why Jake was acting like this. When the swing stopped, he leaned forward and kissed her. She had her eyes open in surprise. She forgot what she was doing and pulled away.

"I want you to know I have a boyfriend." She got up and ran back to the hot tub. He sat there in surprise. He was wondering why she didn't tell him that before.

**A/N: Sorry that was short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. :)**


	6. The Search

Chapter 5

Ashley ran past the hot tub, and out the gate as fast as she could. James saw her leave and got out of the hot tub. He ran after her. He ran a few blocks but couldn't find her.

"Ashley!!" James said. He freaked out. "Ashley!!!" James sat down on the ground, thinking he lost her.

--

Jake got up from the seat and ran out the gate. He ran a few blocks and ended up where James was.

"Do you know where Ashley is?" James asked and stood up.

"No. I have no idea. I need to find her because I made a mistake." Jake said. James looked kind of confused.

"What happened back there?" James asked. Jake frowned.

"None of your business." Jake said. James started getting angry.

"Yes it is my business. She's my girlfriend, and I have a right to know." James said. Jake grinned and laughed. He started laughing hard now. "You think that's funny?" James asked, now furious.

"Yeah. You're her boyfriend?" Jake asked, still laughing.

"Yes." James said. "Who'd you think she was talking about nitwit?" James asked. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know." Jake said and shrugged. "Someone from class?" Jake asked.

"We only go to class at night. I don't know what makes you think she has a boyfriend from class." James said and paused. "Wait." James said. Jake waited for him to speak. "I'm in her class!" James said and started cracking up.

"You said you have class at night." Jake said. James frowned.

"What's your point?" James asked. Jake folded his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be there now?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah. That's where she is." James said and ran. Jake watched him run.

"Where you going?" Jake asked. James stopped and turned around.

"School. We're supposed to be there by now. I have to find Ashley also." James said. "Hopefully she's there." James said and ran. Jake smiled and ran. Somewhere. He ran a few blocks and found himself somewhere in the big city. He saw a diner on the corner. That's when he saw her. He saw Ashley through the glass in the diner. She was fully clothed, no longer wearing her bikini.

–

James arrived at the school. He looked down at himself. He was still wearing his swim trunks. "Oh well. Too late now. I'm already late." James said to himself and walked the doors of his school. He walked up the stairs and arrived at the second floor. Room 12. His class. He opened the door to his class and the teacher stared at him blankly. The students started laughing. Yes, even at night the room was packed with students. Most of them are humans. Just a few of them are vampires. Two of them being Alex and Cole. He didn't see Ashley. 'Where is she?' He thought.

"James Kostan!!" Mrs. Woodcroft said. "Where are your clothes?" She asked. He blushed real wide. Everyone started laughing again.

"Sorry. I forgot them." James said and started walking to his seat. Everyone bursted into laughter. Some were even crying because they were laughing too hard.

"How could you forget your clothes?" The teacher asked. He stood there in one of the aisles by the seats. People just looked at him. Some were still hysterically laughing.

"I was in the hot tub and lost track of time?" He said in more of a question. More people kept on laughing. The teacher glared at him.

"Take your seat." She said. "But next time you better bring your clothes!!" She raised her voice. He sat down in his seat. "And remember to bring your books next time to." She said and went over to his seat and gave him a pencil and some paper. He blushed again. No one was laughing anymore but some were snickering. Most of the kids were just looking at him. He looked down so he could avoid the embarassment. "Now, sorry about the interruption." She said to her class. "Some people just forget to bring their clothes and their school supplies." She said directing it at James. He frowned. Alex and Cole glared at him, still laughing though. He frowned again. "I'm sorry. Is there something going on back there that the class should know about?" She said asking Alex and Cole. They shook their heads trying to stop laughing.

–

Jake wanted to go in the diner, but he wasn't sure if Ashley wanted to see him right now. But he went in anyway. She didn't spot him at first, that is until she heard his voice. She flinched in her seat when she saw him. He sat in the booth across from her. She was eating an ice cream sundae. She didn't even bother to look up at him........yet anyway.

"I'm sorry. From earlier. I didn't know that you have a boyfriend." Jake said, and paused. "I did just run into him." Ashley finally looked up. "I think he's mad at me." Jake said, and waited for her to say something. But she didn't. Instead, she looked at her ice cream sundae. "I told him that I made a mistake." She looked back up. "I didn't tell him the reason why." He said, and paused, looking out the window. She continued to stare at him. "So, I won't be surprised if he's pissed off." He said. "He was looking for you." He said, waiting for Ashley to respond. She still didn't speak. "He went to class." She looked up again. "I'm pretty sure he was late to." He said and laughed. She smiled, but didn't say anything. "I just came to make sure you we're ok." He said. She stood up and kissed him, which took him by surprise.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She spoke finally. She got up and ran out of there, which attracted attention. He got up and ran out the door, after her. He grabbed her arm, and she pulled away.

"No, you're not leaving." Jake said. She looked up at him. "I don't want your boyfriend to worry." He said. She tried to move away from his grasp.

"I can take care of myself!!" She said backing away. He grabbed her waist.

"No, you have to come back to my house." He said. She looked at him confused.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said and squirmed.

"I have to call your boyfriend when we get back to my house. And you're not going anywhere." He said. She moved away. "Don't make me carry you, because I will, if you try to get away again." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" She said. He grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't get away. He unlocked the key to his house. "You live by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Go sit down on the sofa. And don't move." He demanded. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She frowned, and sat down on the sofa. He called James on his cellphone to tell him she was ok. "Yeah. She's fine." Jake said. Ashley tried to get up but Jake ran over to her and pushed her back into the sofa cushions. He got on the sofa, and hovered over her, not quite sitting on her. He told her boyfriend where they were and then hung up.

"You better stay here like a good girl." He said still hovering over her. She tried to push him off her, but she wasn't successful. This time she pushed past him, got up off the sofa, reaching the door but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "You're not leaving here until your boyfriend gets here." He said, still pushing her back into the wall.

"Well, I'm bored. I need something to keep me occupied." She said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'll keep you occupied." He said, covering her lips with his. He didn't stop kissing her, because he didn't want her to leave. Surprisingly, she was kissing him back. She didn't exactly know what she was doing. She finally pulled away from his grasp.

"This is wrong." Ashley said. Just then, James knocked on the door.

"You speak of this to no one." Jake said and opened the door. James smiled and ran over to Ashley, hugging her hard. She hugged him back. Jake just looked at them. He was jealous. James finally pulled away.

"Thanks for watching her man." James said. Jake smiled and winked at Ashley.

"No problem, although she was trying to get away." Jake said. He smiled.

"She does tend to do that." James said and grabbed her hand. They walked out the door. Jake waved to Ashley and closed his door and locked it.


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Sorry I haven't updated any chapters in awhile. I just started school August 30, and haven't had time to make any. Plus, I was so damn depressed these last few weeks. My aunt died September 4, then the 9th I went to her funeral. And 2 weeks ago, my iPod, computer & cellphone broke! UGHHHH! :( Like they say, bad things come in threes. I got a new iPod and a cellphone replacement, cuz I only had it since July. But now all my damn photos are gone off my phone and computer. I can't get a new computer until Christmas. And LAST Monday, the 21st, I got a cold and ended up staying out of school for 2 days 'cause of a fever. So I'm pretty miserable. I STILL have a cold. :( I hope you understand. But, I will get a couple of chapters done on this and some of my other stories either this weekend or sometime next week. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

~Megan a.k.a moonlightfan44


End file.
